Development of biodegradable reservoir systems for the controlled zero-order subdermal delivery of an LHRH agonist and and LHRH antagonist. The delivery of these peptides will be achieved by the use of microporous capsules, the pore size and tortuosity of which may be tailored to achieve the requisite release rate.